Wireless communication is commonly used for mobile communication and the like. Typically, a transmitter uses a modulation technique to attach information to a bandpass channel or carrier frequency as a radio frequency (RF) signal. The transmitter then amplifies and transmits the RF signal via an antenna. The RF signal is received at a receiver and demodulated in order to obtain or extract the transmitted information.
Various modulation techniques can be used by transmitters to generate RF signals. These techniques include quadrature modulation, polar modulation and the like. Polar modulation is a technique where amplitude modulation and phase modulation are used in combination to generate an RF signal. One type of polar modulation is digital polar modulation, where amplitude and phase modulation of a carrier signal is performed in the digital domain. A digital polar transmitter uses digital polar modulation to generate RF signals using less power and lower complexity components, i.e., digital components instead of using analog components as compared with analog transmitters. However, the power consumption of a digital polar transmitter does not scale based on an analog transmission signal.
However, the computation and calculation involved in digital polar modulation can be complex and difficult to implement.